I will find you
by Alligatortearstns
Summary: 'A while since you disappeared... This was already hurting inside but I'm coming back..."
1. New life and a feeling: I miss you

The world… Life…

I couldn't believe anymore, but... Here I am...

I accepted that everything should be as it is.

But now I wonder desperately...

Where are you?

I need to complete... I need to complete the GlDeMo...

I need to complete our band...

And I need to make me whole...

Cause what my heart needs...

My heart needs you.

Iwasawa Masami…

I had returned to live... But I still feel dead, or incomplete... A strange feeling inside me that would not let me sleep since I got here. And that girl did not get out of my head...  
It had become an obsession since she had disappeared, something distressed me a lot ... I think it's a much stronger feeling when it is human, as I am now.

I'm going crazy with lack thereof. I need to find you.


	2. The start of the search

**Warning:** _**I'm sorry if I wrote something wrong! (I'm Brazilian and I don't speak English but I feel I should translate this fanfiction! Thank you.**_

Things happen in human life which I could not understand but one thing I'm sure. The music saved me. In the same way that one day brought my life to the ruins. When I died, I knew I was not coming back to the music and I would do what I could to not hurt anyone again, I thought I would disappear completely to ease my pain.

But God plays tricks on us and I ended up in what I should have called paradise. For a time I thought I should again run away from everything and everyone, I did not accept my condition there. I wanted everything, all my life, everything I lived was thrown into the air, but it was not how this world worked, I did not have that power.

And then I realized that I was wrong ... By beating wings of a crow singing, a young pink hair and an extremely musical soul was present in that place, in that school where I had confined myself intending to rebel against the power of more high in the sky.

And the sound resonated. As I watched the crowded corridors of people who were there just to fill that space, I saw someone stand there. The sound resonated there. A remarkable tone on the guitar and gentle voice. At that moment, I felt that my soul was strong in some way, that song was saving me. Simply and effortless... Now I only saw the girl, that guitar, blue sky and a crow. It was the most beautiful thing in the world I witnessed in all that time existed. So far I was skeptical about my existence in this space and time. I felt that now was there in body and soul in a simple melody and a guitar beat.

As usual nothing was so perfect. Suddenly I saw that the president of the school board brought the Allies of her once again behind a person who did not hurt anyone. This time, I could not let that pass. As soon as the girl ran away for not having seized instrument, I tried to hide in a strategic point. One moment she was trapped and I pulled her in perfect time, saving her from a severe punishment that those teachers would think soon after caught.

"- What is your name?

\- Iwasawa..."

And that's when I tried the right proposal. I showed the music after the local area be sure and I made her feel the music of a guitar in the veins as well as I ever felt but had denied it. Then I heard the sound of her, I knew I had another chance... It was not long and I could not help myself...

"- Let's form a band? I want to hear your music here..."

And so our journey began. We are fighting against God, showing that our souls suffered could provide something beautiful to the world, to ourselves. Who knows? And I met her sad story about my life story, she had taken their problems with people too, but the music was there for her all the time, since he had discovered that magic... And I felt so more relieved, fuller of me.

I met someone in the same situation as me, after my death? This could only be joke or dream.

But the days were going and I realized that everything was going well and our friendship became strong with every experience, every lyrics written, every difficulty... We were there for each other, without ceasing the company and that trust she passed me was causing a special feeling to grow in my chest.

Over time, we get more members for our band. Yuri and Shiina tried to help us for a while, but were failed attempts and finally reached two great friends: Irie Miyuki and Shiori Sekine. A drummer who had dread of ghosts and a very talented bass player who sometimes tries to improvise. This confused me sometimes in the middle of the song, but in the end was fine.

One day, in a performance we did in the middle of one of the most important operations of the Front of Afterlife Battle, there was the fact that completely changed everything I planned... Those damn teachers returned to torment us and this time they managed. But Iwasawa not let our music even for a second.

"- Don't touch that..." - She referred to the precious guitar, falling off the arms of that monster and ran toward the instrument. She took it back and I already knew what to do. It was time to being surprised everyone, that school, those teachers, those students, the student council, the heavens, God. I made that song sound throughout the school.

Iwasawa Masami made the world see that common sense didn't matter to us. We suffer, cry and act, we are more human. She and her music saved us... And I found myself without the girl after the last chord of the song... The beloved guitar fell to the ground and their presence faded from the stage. I knelt down... It was all finished for me... I lost not only my vocals, I lost my best friend, my inspiration, my support, my everything... I felt so dependent that girl and she had accepted her fate, her life...

I felt silly for not realizing that music could save me, maybe I should have gone with her ... Does something was missing to accomplish? My heart hurt too much to see that perhaps the only person who could help me get back to life would be Iwasawa.

We try to replace her place in the band with a new lead singer, who loved all compositions, the life and the beautiful aura of Iwasawa. Unfortunately, she was irreplaceable and could not deny. Yui was totally the opposite of Masami. That was not bad for the band, because the show couldn't stop and the SSS needed the distraction Club to complete other missions. But my heart remains empty. I remained thinking how much I needed her with me... My consolation was his untouchable guitar that I took to hiding and played by the sunset in the schoolyard, at the top, there I could see everything... Even that horizon where the Sun was hidden...

And again, our singer had bared happiness and accepts her days so difficult, but so significant...

One day, after all the war we just accept that life is unique. Only we had a chance to be ourselves and we had left was simply accept, after all, the world is not perfect, but we sow what we reap. Maybe in another life can be happy? It's just we try to do well. And so I accepted my conditions, my days and my life. Iwasawa Masami saved me and that's enough.

And finally, I woke up again on Earth. The garden of the house where I lived since my childhood I saw the sun rise and I went out to see. The air was fresh in my lungs, I was alive. I realized it was time to go back to school, back to my routine, but I've faced death, so I know that everything from now on will be different.

With the guitar on my back and a folder in my hands, I went back to college in search of remaking my life. I'll make it worth all that I've learned so far. On the way, I passed in front of a hospital in the Avenue and saw a person who was familiar...

I was curious and looked out the window... A girl of light pink hair was on a stretcher, she was holding a baseball... The nostalgia took over my body... I knew that girl! It was so familiar... The mischievous smile and dreamy look. I am a person who seems to be afraid of the consequences? I jumped the window and looked more closely and saw on the bedside table was a black choker and whispered incredulously...

\- Y-Yui...?

If this girl was even Yui ... Where are Iwasawa and the rest of the band?

 _ **Continue…**_


	3. Memories and coincidences

The school bell rang. Before I could think, I had to throw myself out the window again and ran to the nearest school. I tried not to delay too much.

On the way, I had to put my mind to work, after all, I need to calculate my every move the next day... Everything was clear in my mind, if I went back, I can do everything I did awhile ago where I was alone in a girl band who supported me and accepted me as I am.

I got one more chance in this world, I cannot waste this time.

Quickly I came to the school and looked at the wall the list of names of each room. Oh, great, my class is the last ... No problem, I do not take long and soon I settled into a chair at the end of the third row by calling order. Strangely, I saw a girl of good light hair, almost silver in line at the side. She seemed to be humming a song that was very familiar as she flipped through her notebook.

Two rows later, the last table was a girl of hair in an almost wine tone lighter. She seemed to be lively but spacy, looking out the window. She also seemed to me very familiar and that encouraged me and frustrated me a little... Do not remember everything yet..? I don't know how long I have to find out everything I did, I want to know everything immediately and join whom I most need... Oh, a teacher entered the room and offered with a welcome speech.

\- Ohayo, minna-san! We are now in the second year of high school, so make the most, as time goes by in a flash. - How do I know that...? No wonder I cannot get postponing this mission, who knows how long I'll be here? This idea gives me a little afraid... - So we start the presentations? - Oh, great... I leaned on the desk and waited my turn comes. It was not long since I was the "Hi" syllable. - Next!

\- I am Hisako, I'm 16 and I intend to enter the sports club or music. - I got up, pronouncing me. Not long ago I "arrived", but I feel less lost.

\- Music Club? Do you have any particular reason? - The sensei smiled curiously.

\- Tachibana Kanade, 16 years. I intend to enter the garden club. - Kanade? But that name is not me nothing strange... Where have I heard that? I had seen this girl? The stranger still was the reaction of the girl in the back row. She looked incredulous look or anything. Something was very wrong, right or was it coincidence... I waited anxiously for the presentation of the girl of almost purple hair.

\- The last student, please. - I looked closely and watching every movement, was thoroughly important to know who she could be, she knew...

\- Yuri Nakamura, 17 years. I plan to establish my own club. - Yuri? My eyes immediately widened. Yuri. The foundation of the club. Something told me that she was a born leader. One leader? Nostalgia... Those students were so familiar that I had the feeling that already knew them long ago, but here comes the big question: where I knew them? Because the feeling so great proximity?

Well, I cannot be shy now. I waited anxiously for the break while I did some musical scores in my notebook as the Tachibana-san hummed that song. The feeling of dejavu was getting stronger. It was as if I had ever heard, it was ... It was a melodic guitar... Wait...

 **Flash Back ~**

"Kiseki ni... Arigatou..."

I-Iwasawa? Of course! Were the last chords she played...? When I think of that, it seemed that I heard yesterday... It's been so long... Does it took me to get back? Is she an adult? Oh my Kami-sama...

Reflecting now, that phrase makes a lot of sense ... We met "in heaven" because we leave things unfinished here. We humans are very busy and we live for the benefit of our dreams, no matter how they are impossible, some of us do not give up. And I am one of those, I will not stop until you find that girl who saved me...

~~Trrrrrimmmm!~~

When the bell rang, almost all the students left the room but me and the two girls I think suspiciously know. I'm not good with communication, mouu... Damn! My stomach growled. I hope no one has heard... It would be a good excuse to call any of them to lunch, right? Oh, whatever! I pulled my breath and headed to another row, I approached and took a hand on his shoulder and moved away the silver hair of the girl in front of me.

\- Tachibana-san? You could come with me to the cafeteria...? - I managed to talk to her, it was progress.

\- Yeah. - She replied shyly and I waited for her to get up and take forward, I had completely forgotten this school, it would be a useful way to find out where I could have lunch instead of being looking like a fool to think as known place.

The way there was painfully silent, I do not know quite what to ask, because she seemed so serious that any time I tried to open my mouth to say something, I was afraid to leave something that sounded stupid.

I also noticed that during the course, I had the feeling of being followed by someone. The goose bumps and printing of various eyes behind me were getting stronger every step and every hallway we went through. I had to relieve myself when we arrived in the dining room. I would look like a fool with trembling legs if the Tachibana notice.

I asked for a bread of yakissoba and an iced coffee, it was strange when it came to her because I already had in mind what would be the request of the girl next to me. When we sit near the table, I confirmed my suspicions: mapo tofu. It appeared to be an unbearably hot food only for the red color automatically made my eyes sting.

\- Are you okay, Hisako-san? - She asked so low that hardly could hear.

\- O-Oh... Yeah... I was intrigued in class today... - I was frightened to see her take one spoonful in your mouth without begging for a glass of water.

\- Do you want to share your discomfort? - I sighed down. Well, you could trust her, right?

\- I heard you sing in class today and this song gave me a nostalgia, a memory so great ... - She looked at me and seeming to be frightened.

\- Oh, gomenasai... I bothered your concentration? - I was a little afraid to see that she looked hurt.

\- No, no... I was wondering where you heard this song... I really need to know... She's so familiar... - She gave a shy smile for the first time.

\- If I tell you, I think you would not believe... - This time, I who smiles. She was there. I looked for anything and I leaned my elbow on the table and my chin on the palm. I sighed, remembering.

\- The first time she heard play this song, I know her soul felt at peace... And accept life the way it is... Her goal of living...

\- Yes, I feel the same... I remember what happened... - I think that would be the right time to question her, until...

\- Can I join you? I'm feeling lost alone in this place. - Oh, it was Nakamura. I was it she who was following us a few minutes ago? Yeah, I think I'm right.

\- Nakamura-san, no problem. I was also feeling like this! - She pulled out a chair and sat on our side. She was opening a radiant smile.

\- Okay! Arigatou, you can call me Yuri same. The first two classes were so boring, agree? - Yuri took a bite of her yakissoba bread and was circling the table with her fingers.

\- For me, the first three classes were very boring. - Softly laughed and blinked at Tachibana. I think before the subject was closed for the time being.

\- I think it was productive... - I think she was the kind of diligent student. It does not surprise me much.

The conversation was following a normal flow, I think that's the real teenage life: talking nonsense, criticizing the boring moments without waiting for judgments. Of course there was a void to be filled and I will run after that.

 _ **Continue…**_

 **Sorry for the delay!**

 **Ganbatte! Ja ne!**


End file.
